Looking Forward
by SG-LAB
Summary: Athos tells Constance, Aramis and Porthos of his plans to have d'Artagnan promoted to captain of the Musketeers


Looking Forward

Athos took careful steps around the burnt out remains of his office. He didn't think he had anything in here of great personal importance at least. Then he spotted the small chest still intact on the floor.

He kneeled down and opened the box freezing as he saw the single white glove. He had completely forgotten about it the last couple of years. The war had been his focus, his men, his brothers. He spent most days just hoping it would end with Porthos and d'Artagnan still by his side.

Then she appeared out of nowhere again holding that glove as she stood in this very room. She must have put the glove back after he had left to find Sylvie.

He heard footsteps and quickly closed the lid and stood up. Constance appeared holding her skirts above ground and walking gingerly through the mess.

"So, what's this all about?" She asked.

That was Constance, straight to the point.

"I'll tell you when Aramis and Porthos are here," he said.

"So, you and Sylvie," she said.

Athos raised an eyebrow at Constance.

"Oh don't try that with me," she waved her hand dismissively leaning against his still intact desk. It was remarkably sturdy.

Athos sighed coming around next to her leaning back against the desk as well. "She's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you three."

"And d'Artagnan?" She asked.

"Constance," he was not whining.

"I'm happy for you," she smiled at him. "You deserve to find love."

"I think you more than anyone deserved to find love," he said. Bonaciuex was a small man with a big head. He thought far too much of himself and treated Constance as if she were a child that needed to be instructed on how to behave like a proper lady. He could at least claim he had love in the beginning of his marriage.

"All right then we'll agree we're both lucky and very deserving," she said.

He smiled in return.

More footsteps could be heard as well as the familiar and almost forgotten good natured bickering Athos had missed. First Aramis appeared and stopped at the entrance only to be nearly toppled over by Porthos coming right up behind him.

"What'ya stop for?" Porthos groused.

"Nothing," Aramis smiled at Athos and Constance tipping his hat before removing it.

"So what's this about and why's d'Artagnan not here?" Porthos asked.

"Sylvie and I are leaving tomorrow," he started and had to stop his friends' objections before they were spoken. "I promise this is not a permanent goodbye," he looked particularly to Aramis and Porthos. They were two of his oldest and dearest friends. They had been brothers more to him than his brother Thomas had ever been.

"I need to start our life together somewhere new for now. To that end I have recommended d'Artagnan to be promoted to Captain," he looked at the other three watching for their reactions.

Porthos let out a hardy laugh. "I think we all saw this coming."

"He has grown so much in the last four years," Aramis observed looking pleased.

"This is wonderful news, but are you sure?" Constance asked.

"Constance, with you by his side taking care of the garrison together, I have no doubts," Athos said.

"Hell, you've done a remarkable job on your own while we were gone," Porthos said.

"Agreed," Aramis said. "Treville, God rest his soul," they paused for a second remembering their former captain and then First Minister. "Had nothing but praise for how you whipped this place into shape in our absence."

Constance surprised them as she turned red from their praise.

"In any case, I look forward to seeing this place back in order when Sylvie and I return," Athos said.

"Hey, was there a party and I wasn't invited?" d'Artagnan appeared suddenly to their surprise having missed his footsteps.

"No, I was just assessing the damage," Athos said. "And then these three thought they'd offer their opinions," he smiled at his conspirators."

They all headed out, Athos bringing up the rear. He stopped for a moment, his eyes lingering the box sitting on the floor and realized he had no use for it.

"Lunch?" d'Artagnan asked.

"I was planning on having lunch with my wife and daughter," Porthos smiled trying those words out since his and Elodie's wedding the previous day.

"I was going to meet up with Sylvie," Athos said wishing he could use the word wife to describe Sylvie. Hopefully soon he would be able to; he had just spoken to the queen petitioning for a divorce just to be sure he and Sylvie would be free to marry someday.

"How about you, Aramis?" d'Artagnan asked.

Aramis looked a bit awkward as he turned his hat around in his hands fidgeting with the brim. "I have a meeting with the queen."

Instead of his previous looks of disapproval, Athos looked on him happily. It might not be the most ideal or exactly what Aramis would wish for, but it was the best Athos could do.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me," Constance wrapped her arm around d'Artagnan's arm leading him away rather quickly to the others amusement.

The three remaining parted agreeing to meet up later. Athos stood in the middle of the garrison yard feeling better about his decision. It was a little scary, but he felt he was ready for something new. It was time to embrace life again. He continued on and smiled broadly when he found Sylvie standing at the entrance of the garrison waiting for him.

The End


End file.
